Stacking The Odds
by MiddleOfYesterday
Summary: "Whatever happens, at least you're in better shape that Maya." Sometimes, you have to look below the surface to understand someone's story. (One-Shot, although may be continued)


**_A/N: "Whatever happens, at least you're in better shape that Maya."_**

* * *

"Why don't you believe in anything, Maya? How come you can't have hope?"

"... Because having faith in people gets you hurt, and I don't want to be hurt. That's why."

"Maya..."

"Let's just finish this assignment."

* * *

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Yeah, sweetie?"_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Just going on a walk."_

 _"Why do you have that big bag?"_

 _"Don't worry about it, Maya."_

 _"Will you be back soon?"_

 _"... Of course."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

"She didn't show up again, did she?"

"It's fine, Riley."

"No, it's not. This is your first art show. How can she miss it?"

"Because sometimes life doesn't play fair, Riley. We can't all be like you."

"I can fix this."

"No, you can't. Trust me."

* * *

 _"Mommy, I don't want you to leave again..."_

 _"Maya, we've talked about this. You know that I have to go."_

 _"But Mommy..."_

 _"I've got to go. I love you, my baby girl."_

 _"..."_

 _"Happy birthday to me..."_

* * *

"Maya, are you okay?"

"I'm always okay."

"You just got denied from the art program of your dreams... How are you okay?"

"Because I didn't have hope."

* * *

 _"Maya, baby girl, you have to be strong right now."_

 _"Where's Daddy?"_

 _"Daddy... Daddy took a vacation... We aren't going to see him for a while..."_

 _"Are you crying, Mommy?"_

 _What? Oh... It's just something in my eye... Can you be strong for me?"_

 _"... I'm always okay."_

 _"There's my little trooper. Always so strong and brave."_

* * *

"My dad... He doesn't live with-"

"-It's okay."

"He's got this new family..."

"Maya, you don't have to-"

"I do have to. I have to be able to talk to you. If you give me an "F," if you decide I'm not worth working on...

"Maya, take a look around you. We're all here for you. Does this look like we think you're not worth working on?

"I just don't want to fail, Mr. Matthews."

* * *

 _"Mom, I got the mail."_

 _"Okay, sweetie. Go ahead and put it on the table."_

 _"Hang on, there's one addressed to me. It doesn't have a name on it..."_

 _"Oh, really? Go ahead and open it."_

 _"... It's from Dad. He... He's getting married, and he wants me to be there..."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"I'm not going."_

 _"Honey, I think-"_

 _"No. I can't. I already failed him once. I can't let him see me now."_

 _"Maya, you aren't a failu-"_

 _"No, I am. Dad saw that I was a failure, and he left. I can't let that happen again."_

 _"Just think about it."_

 _"I have, and I made up my mind. I don't want to see my Dad find the family we never were. We failed, Mom. I failed."_

* * *

"Could you please give us one of your wonderful little Riley pick-me-ups?"

"Whatever happens, at least you're in better shape than Maya."

"Okay, that wasn't what I was going for, but sure, let's turn on me."

"You think you got stuff? Look at this! This is a bag of cats."

"Okay there, little helper."

* * *

 _"Mom, why did Dad leave?"  
_

 _"..."  
_

 _"Mom?"_

 _"We fought a lot, Maya. We weren't ready for you, and it just got out of hand. I said some things; he said some things. One day, we just stopped talking. I drove him off."_

 _"..."_

 _"Maya?"_

 _"How could you?"_

 _"Sweetie-"_

 _"You drove Dad off, and I haven't seen him since. He's gone because of you!"_

 _"Honey..."_

 _"What? What can you say to justify taking away my dad?"_

 _"... Maya, it's not how it seems... I- I have to go to work. We will talk about this when I get home."_

 _"Yeah, sure; if I am still here."_

 _"Maya..."_

 _"Go. I'll be okay. I'm always okay."_

* * *

"You found a job?"

"I did."

"Your job was to stay. Thank you for telling me your side. My teacher thinks if I forgive you, it'll bring me peace. And he's usually right about these things, but I don't see how he's right about this one. And I can't.  
Your job was to stay. You don't think I had it in me to allow my father to grow? I'm happy I wrote to you and heard what you had to say. And it makes me feel better knowing that I had nothing to do with what you did. I always thought that this was my fault somehow, but it's not. I didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. You... You turned out great."

* * *

 _"Alright, Maya, where are your parents for Career Day?"  
_

 _"My mom is at work. She's always at work."_

 _"... What about your dad?"_

 _"He... He left his job... I don't know where he is."_

 _"Oh... I'm sorry, Maya."  
_

 _"I'm okay."_

* * *

"What did you find, Maya?"

"Hope."

"You didn't have it before?"

"No, I lost it a long time ago."

"Where did you find it?"

"In my family. Not a family of blood, but a family that loves each other and won't leave."

"How does it feel?"

"Like the door has finally opened."

* * *

 _"Maya has something very special, Riley. She paints from a place that few of us are able to reach."_

 _"That's because she has an awful life."_

 _"I love it when I'm reminded."_

 _"Take a look at Maya's work."_

 _"I want to know what's behind that door."_

 _"So does the artist because I think it's been closed to her up until now."_

 _"I'm gonna get you in that door, Maya."_

 _"Oh, I know you are, Riley."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading, and please leave your support/thoughts.**_


End file.
